Toriko Hvitur
|kanji= 最初の息子 |rōmaji= Saisho no Musuko |alias= The Ravenous (卑劣な, Hiretsuna) Father of Wolves (オオカミの父, Ōkami no Chichi) Devil Hunter (悪魔探偵, Akuma Tantei) |race= Nirvanahound |gender= Male |age= Unknown (Chronologically) 26 (Biologically) |height= 6'2" |weight= 176 lbs |birthday= January 25th |eyes= Silver Red (True Form) |hair= White |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Angel Realm Jah (Somewhat) |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Guardian of the Angel Realm |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Komori Tairiku |previous partner= Kyodai Tairiku |base of operations= Canaan |status= Active |martial status= |sexuality= |relatives= Angrboda (Mother) Loptr Tairiku (Father) Komori Tairiku (Sister) Kyodai Tairiku (Half-Brother) |counterpart= |magic= Izanagi Magic Seals Divine Artistry Heavenly Body Magic |curse= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Toriko Tairiku (最初の息子, Saisho no Musuko) is the first Nirvanahound along with his sister, Komori Tairiku. He is known as the Father of Wolves, and with Komori, the wolf species were born from both of their thoughts, and love for life, instead of a reproductive way. Toriko has been in charge with guarding the spiritual bridge from Canaan to Earth-land ever since the world came into existence. He resides there, in his true wolf form, to keep demons and devils out of the angel realm, to help give safe passage to passing souls and angels and seraphs returning to Canaan. While Komori guards the gate as well, she is also a messenger so she constantly comes and goes, while Toriko stays guarding the bridge at all times, for even the slightest slip or crack could spell doom for all of Canaan. He holds a close relationship with the ruler of that realm, Jah, as Jah was the one that created Toriko way before he had even created angels themselves. The reason Toriko was made was to give Jah companionship whilst he was still creating realms and worlds, then Toriko was tasked with guarding the bridge after Jah retired from creating, and returned to his place in Canaan. Although ever since Fenrir defected and became corrupted by the Chaos Arts, whenever Komori is guarding the bridge, Toriko is sent to track Fenrir's movements as the latter becomes more monstrous and powerful. There was a time when Toriko was able to bind Fenrir to a far off island within a different realm, until Fenrir proved himself to be far more cunning and deceptive, as he managed to break free a millennium later. The only thing keeping Toriko from sealing Fenrir in Tartuarus (the ultimate prison of evil) is the chances that Fenrir would thrive in such a terrible environment, and gain the wrong allies to make himself even stronger. Appearance Human Form Toriko is normally a very serious and confident individual, as he takes his job of guarding very seriously, and is rarely carefree. The only person who has gotten him to smile is his sister Komori, and that was over 400 years ago. Whenever he's in his human form, he carries himself with a lot of confidence and an upright posture. His eyes are normally described as cold due to their serious nature and silver color, with thick eyelashes that form a bit of a narrowed shape for his eyes. His hair is naturally thick, matching his thick coat as a wolf, and is a ghostly white. He's never cut his hair, which he has even said that he doesn't know why humans decide to do so many weird an unusual cuts. Since his human from isn't his true form, the hair he has stays the same length, two inches below his ears. Toriko's hair is unruly and a bit messy, resembling his true wild nature. His bangs are thick, the longer part falling into the middle of his face, the rest of his hair parting around his face. Toriko's face has sharp edges and straight angles, with a sharp nose, slender eyes framed by narrow eyebrows, high cheekbones, and a triangular jawline. His expression is most times neutral, with peachy skin—all linking back to his wolf form—and a strong neck. He has gained quite a number of scars over the years, which they have all healed, except for two that he chose to keep. A scar on his right abdomen from the time he slayed one of the Hell King's sons, and another one curving from his bicep to his forearm when Fenrir ripped his arm off after Toriko bound the evil Nirvanahound. For Toriko, the scar from Fenrir serves as an eternal reminder of price Fenrir must pay, and Toriko's ceaseless hunt for him. Although in wolf form, these scars never show up. His posture is one of confidence and dominance that he asserts in every aspects of his life, and he prides himself on his loyalty to Jah to and the Angel Realm, hating disloyal beings like Fenrir with a deep seated hatred. His height is a bit taller than the average males, being 6 feet and 2 inches, and he's been described as having arms of steel as his form is very muscular and buff-like. Also due to Toriko's ethereal being and appearance, he has abilities surpassing those of even the most personally trained fitted human. Toriko wears a pair of two gold hoops onto the upper parts of his ears, something that doesn't appear in his wolf form. Naturally, Toriko isn't much for clothes and actually wandered around in his human form without such attire for 200 years, until he finally—begrudgingly—put on some clothes after having to listen to Komori nag him and bug him on the matter during those same 200 years. He doesn't see the real purpose of human clothing, and prefers as little as possible, giving way to his current sense of style. Toriko wears a black, long-sleeved, robe-styled shirt left open down to his belly button, leaving his muscular form on display. The robe reaches down to his thighs, and his forearms are covered with white leather vambraces, wrapped in a white leather rope to tie them down and serve as a fashion. The neck of the robe is held together with a gold braided rope. He wears a white hooded cloak with a gold tassel and, gold and silver ropes to connect it together, as well as the cloak being pinned to his robe shoulders. A gold braided band is worn around his throat, something that Fenrir used to mock him as being his collar, connecting him to Jah. His pants are black and loose fitting so it's easy to wear and maneuver in. He prefers to go barefooted, but for the sake of his sister, he'll wear a pair of black boots. True Form Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abilities Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Immense Durability & Endurance: Hyper Speed and Reflexes: Hyper Senses: Magical Attributes Magic Prowess: Sixth Sense: Magic Heavenly Magic Izanagi Magic Seals (伊弉諾魔法陣, Izanagi Mahōjin): Divine Artistry (神の芸術, Kami no Geijutsu): Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Nirvanahound Category:Males Category:Non-Human Category:Guardian Category:Mage Category:Heavenly Being Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Divine Artistry User Category:Izanagi Magic Seals User Category:Holy Being